Wyungare
Wyungare is a fictional character from the Wild Cards series of books. History Warreen was born to the Aranda tribe in the Australian outback, and was the only child of the tribe to survive an outbreak of the wild card virus. Being the sole survivor of the tribe's children took its toll on the young boy and his family as other members of the tribe came to view them with suspicion, so his family moved to the city to escape the hostility. When he reached puberty he found that he could slip into the Aboriginal Dreamtime at will and he became Wyungare, "He Who Returns to the Stars". Wyungare met Cordelia Chaisson one night at Alice Springs when she escaped pursuers who had tried to murder her in her hotel. Trapped in an alley by more of the same people, he grabbed hold of her and transported both himself and Cordelia into the Dreamtime. There he deduced that she had been targeted by agents of the Murga-muggai, another wild carder who could access the Dreamtime, and resolved to confront her at Uluru. This they did, although Wyungare was struck down in the process. Only Cordelia's power to restart cardiac and respiratory functions saved his life. Wyungare later appeared during the culmination of the Rox Campaign, wherein joker revolutionaries and jumper criminals precipitated a crisis in Hudson Bay by occupying Ellis and Liberty Islands. Wyungare arrived as the representative of a group of similarly powered wild cards with access to the dreamtime. The reality bending powers of the joker leader known as Bloat were causing disruptions to the dreamtime. Wyungare was sent to make an assessment of Bloat's character and to offer him guidance. Ultimately, Wyungare sacrificed his own life to save that of Bloat. The jumper called Bodysnatcher had stolen the body of Pulse, a powerful ace with ability to become a "living laser." On the verge of madness Bodysnatcher had turned upon Bloat, shifting into laser form with the intent to kill the huge immobile joker. Wyungare interposed himself between Bodysnatcher and Bloat, absorbing the totality of the laser blast and perishing as a result. Wild Card Traits Wyungare can step into the Dreamtime, or as he calls it "the world", or sometimes "the land of Baiame". The process of transiting from the "shadow world" into the Dreamtime is near-instantaneous and he can take an additional person without apparent effort. Space and time behave differently in the Dreamtime and Wyungare can spend many days there without food or rest while only minutes or hour pass in the shadow world. Appearance Wyungare is a handsome Australian aborigine with dark skin, dark hair, and a broad, flat nose. Personality Quick witted and cheerful, Wyungare is a friendly man, although he holds a mild resentment towards Europeans who have claimed aboriginal lands. He actively campaigns for the return of land to the aborigines, but only through non-violent means. Trivia *The wombat is Wyungare's totem animal. Selected Reading * - "Down in the Dreamtime" References Category:POV characters